overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Zenyatta
Zenyatta là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Zenyatta là một vị sư Omnic du hành khắp thế giới để tìm thế giới tâm linh. Nhiều lời đồn nói rằng những ai đã đi theo Zenyatta đều không còn như trước nữa. Nhiều năm về trước, sau sự kiện Bạo loạn Omnic, một nhóm robot omnic nổi loạn trong phòng thí nghiệm đã được khai sáng tâm hồn. Tuy nhiên, họ đã bỏ đi quá trình khởi tạo và xây dựng một tu viện sâu trong dãy Himalaya. Sau rất nhiều năm thiền, hòa mình cùng thiên nhiên, họ tin rằng mình có thể làm tốt hơn những con robot thông thường, và có thể giống như con người, sở hữu những tinh túy của một linh hồn. Nhận ra thế giới tâm linh chỉ có ở với loài người, những vị sư, dẫn đầu bởi một robot bí ẩn mang tên Tekhartha Mondatta, muốn sửa lại thế giới sau cuộc hỗn loạn Omnic ở thế hệ trước và đưa con người và robot trở lại cuộc sống yên bình như trước đây. Thông điệp này lan rộng trên toàn thế giới, và những robot này trở nên nổi tiếng. Tuy nhiên, một vị sư, Zenyatta, bất đồng với ý kiến. Ông tin rằng để nâng cao mối quan hệ giữa người và robot omnic không chỉ thông qua sự giảng đạo mà còn phải phụ thuộc vào quan hệ của mỗi cá nhân. Chính bởi lí do này, Zenyatta đã tự đi theo con đường của riêng mình. Ông quyết định rời tu viện và chu du khắp thế giới, giúp đỡ những người gặp hoạn nạn và tìm ra sự bình yên. Tuy nhiên, khi cần thiết, Zenyatta sẽ chiến đấu để bảo vệ những người vô tội, dù là người hay robot omnic. Kỹ năng thumb|center|500 px Mở khóa :Để biết thêm chi tiết, hãy vào'' Zenyatta/Sprays.'' thumb|center|500px Skins zenyatta_air.jpg|Air 350px-Zenyatta Skin Earth.jpg|Earth zenyatta_leaf.jpg|Leaf zenyatta_water.jpg|Water zenyatta_ascendant.jpg|Ascendant zenyatta_harmonious.jpg|Harmonious zenyatta_djinnyatta.jpg|Djinyatta zenyatta_ifrit.png|Ifrit zenyatta_ra.jpg|Ra zenyatta_sunyatta.png|Sunyatta Emotes Emotes giá 250 credit. *Focusing *Round Of Applause *Taunt Victory Poses Zenyatta Balance.jpg|Balance Zenyatta Harmony.jpg|Harmony Zenyatta Peace.jpg|Peace Voice Lines Voice Lines giá 25 credit. *We Are In Harmony (mặc định) - Chúng ta đều hòa hợp. *Death Is Whimsical Today - Ngày nay cái chết rất kì dị *Do I Think? (Do I think? Does a submarine swim? - Tôi có nghĩ không ư? Vậy tàu ngầm có bơi không?) *Free Your Mind - Giải phóng tâm trí. *Hello, World! - Xin chào, Thế giới! (Lập trình bài 1: Hello, World!) *I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly - Ta đã từng mơ ta là con bướm (Trích từ Trang Chu Mộng Hồ Điệp trong sách Trang Tử.Trang Chu một hôm nằm mộng thấy mình trở thành một chú bướm vui vẻ bay lượn. đến khi tỉnh giấc vẫn còn kinh ngạc, không biết mình là Chu mơ trở thành bướm, hay là con bướm mộng thấy hóa Chu) *I Think, Therefore I Am - Tôi nghĩ, nên tôi tồn tại. *I Will Not Juggle - Tôi sẽ không bội ước. *Ones And Zeroes (Life is more than a series of ones and zeroes. - Cuộc sống nhiều hơn là một dãy số 1 và 0) *Peace And Blessings (Peace and blessings be upon you all. - Phước lành và thái bình cho toàn bộ các bạn.) *The Iris Embraces You - Hào quang bao bọc bạn. Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credit. *Focused *Harmony And Discord *Transcendence Thành tựu Cốt truyện Tekhartha Zenyatta là một thành viên của Shambali, một tu viện Phật giáo ở Nepal tuyên truyền về quyền lợi của omnic cũng như việc omnic có linh hồn. Zenyatta sau đó trở thành sư phụ của Genji, một con người được cấy ghép thêm máy móc để giữ được mạng sống. Genji từng luôn trăn trở về sự tồn tại của bản thân nhưng Zenyatta đã giúp anh thấu hiểu được nó. Genji sau đó đã về sống ở một ngôi làng trong tu viện. Zenyatta bất đồng với cách truyền đạo của tu viện. Ông tin rằng con người và omnic nên đoàn kết trên cở sở đồng cảm với nhau, chứ không phải là các giáo điều. Ông quyết định rời tu viện đi chu du khắp nơi. Ghi chú *Zenyatta có lượng máu và độ nhanh nhạy thấp nhưng Transcendence sẽ giúp Zenyatta bất tử trong thời gian ngắn. *Orb of Discord rất hiệu quả khi sử dụng để hạ kẻ địch với lượng máu lớn, chẳng hạn như tank. *Zenyatta là một support hiệu quả và rất hữu dụng, và cũng gây ra lượng sát thương rất lớn. Không nên đánh giá thấp điều này khi đánh Zenyatta. *Zenyata là hero duy nhất trong Overwatch có nhiều khiên hơn máu. *Zenyatta là hero duy nhất không tạo ra tiếng bước chân, rất dễ để chơi kiểu lén lút. Ngoài lề *Zenyatta có chín đốm sáng trên đầu, giống như Mondotta, trong khi những omnic khác chỉ có ba. *Tên của Zenyatta có nguồn gốc từ Zenyatta Mondatta, ''album thứ ba của ban nhạc Anh, The Police **Tên của Zenyatta cũng có thể từ Sunyata, mang nghĩa là trống không. **Cùng với đó, tên của Zenyatta có là từ ghép từ hai từ, một từ gốc Nhật "Zen" mang nghĩa trầm tư và từ "nyata" mang nghĩa thông suốt. *Các quả cầu của Zenyatta được chế tác thủ công ở tu viện Shambali, được dùng để tuần hoàn dòng năng lượng Omnic. Chúng có thể dùng để tấn công hoặc hỗ trợ.Overwatch Visual Source Book'', p.108 *Câu thoại "I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly (Tôi mong ước mình là bươm bướm" của Zenyatta lấy từ câu nói của triết gia người Trung Quốc, Trang Tử. Thay đổi }} Tham khảo